


Mac + Taken + PEET

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, Human Pets, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Medical Procedures, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, brain washing, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This fic can be read as the prequel to ‘A pet is for life.’ It tells the story how Mac was turned into a PEET and what happened before Jack found him on his run.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Mac + Taken + PEET

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘brainwashing/deprogramming’ square on my H/C Bingo card.  
> Steelcode asked for the kidnapping of Mac, so this fic can be read as the prequel to ‘A pet is for life.’

Mac is late for his class, he just moved from Mission City to Boston where he enrolled into MIT. His grandpa Harry helped him to move, but now he is on his own. Since he is still getting to know the city and public transport, he bought a second hand bike to get to and from school.

There was a de-tour on his regular route and he got lost and now he is late, so he takes his phone to check maps to see where he needs to go when a car stops next to him. He doesn´t pay it attention until someone gets out. He looks up, seeing the man approach.

‘You got lost in the de-tour as well? Do you have it on maps? I need to go to MIT.’

Mac looks up, that is a coincidence.

‘Yeah, I am looking right now.’

‘Can I see?’

Mac holds out his phone, not wanting the man too close.

‘Oh, I see, yeah, we are on the right route, we need to take a left at the second street and then follow that road two miles. Need a lift?’

‘How do you know where I need to go? I didn´t tell you.’

‘No, but you are clearly a student.’

‘Well, thanks, but I am good.’

The man shrugs and gets in his car, driving off. Mac checks one last time, but the man was right, so he gets back on his bike. When he is on the two mile stretch, he feels a prick, like he is stung by a bee or a wasp. He checks the spot but can´t reach it so he keeps riding. If he wants to make the second class, he needs to hurry.

When he starts feeling a bit woozy, he worries, this is not good, there is no reason for him to feel this way. He isn’t allergic for bees or wasps. But the feeling is intensifying so he stops his bike and gets off.

Black dots are appearing in his vision and now he really knows something is wrong. He staggers in an attempt to get his phone out of his pocket, he needs to call 911.

‘Can I help you?’

Mac lifts his head towards the voice and realizes it is the man from earlier. Shit. He tries to get away, but his legs give and he falls down, unable to move.

‘It’s OK, kid, let go, you won’t be able to fight it.’

Mac can feel his consciousness being reduced to nothingness.

* * *

He stares at the kid that is laying on the grass near his feet. Looking around he checks if someone saw anything. When he is sure they are alone, he lifts the boy and drops him in the back of his car. Covering him with a blanket, anyone that looks in the car will think he is asleep.

Driving within the speed limit, he leaves the city of Boston.

* * *

‘Oh, I can see why you chose this one, he is gorgeous. He will make a fine PEET. Do you have a customer for him?’

‘Yeah, I already have a buyer and he wants a dog.’

The man nods approvingly.

‘One dog coming up.’

The doctor made sure that the young man is well restrained, since the procedure needs to be done with a conscious person. So he injects medication to counteract the sedation and within minutes Mac moves.

‘What is happening?’ the kid slurs.

He is completely ignored and with his head fastened in a surgical head restrain system, there isn´t much he can do. His body is fastened in a prone position on the operating table.

‘What are you doing? Let go of me!’ He cries out. It is clear he is panicking, but it will all be over soon.

The doctor disinfects and numbs up the area. He then makes a small incision right in the hollow between the tendons, just under the base of Mac’s skull. He takes the gel pack implant and gently maneuvers it inside. Once it is set and he is happy with its location, he closes the wound with a couple of sutures.

‘Voilà, we only need to perform the mind wipe and we have one dog PEET.’

‘Is one mind wipe enough?’

‘Well, sometime that needs to be re-done, if the personality is particularly strong. But it would first go with the initial wipe and see how that works out. You don’t want to completely destroy what is underneath, the dog will lose personality.’

‘OK, I will pay attention to it.’

‘Please don´t, You can´t do this to me, I…’

The doctor takes another syringe, filling it and injects it in the base of the brain, ‘this will wipe his memory by forming a sort of shell over the hippocampus.’

The kid has fallen silent, which is normal, the gel pack will start releasing the drug that will form the dog shell of the PEET.

‘He is ready. I will keep him in observation until tonight, if everything is alright you can pick him up around six. I will give you a call.’

‘Perfect.’

The doctor and a nurse transfer the PEET onto a gurney and take him to the kennels where he placed on a warmed matrass and covered with a blanket. The doctor checks the PEET’s vitals and when he is satisfied, he closes the kennel behind him.

* * *

When he walks up to the kennel, the PEET is already waiting for him. His whole body is shaking, if he would have a tail, he would be wagging it. He looks up in expectation. There seems no residual human, so it all worked out.

‘Hey boy, you look good, I think the transformation was a success. I’ have a collar here, so we are going to put it on, OK?’

He holds up the collar and the PEET, no, wait his name is Mac, the tag on the collar even says so, starts sniffing the collar and then sits down, waiting.’

‘Such a good boy.’

He ruffles the dog hair and fastens the collar and holds out a treat since he was so good, it is clear the human had a pleasant disposition and so does the dog version of him. Mac sniffs the air, but stays down. So he hands the treat and Mac wolfs it down, sniffing his hand to see if there is something left.

‘No, that is it, we don´t want you to get sick, Mac. Later you can have some food.’

He closes the door of the kennel again and walks back to his office. Since the wipe clearly went well and the kid has no adverse effects, he can be picked up.

* * *

‘I have your order ready.’

_‘Perfect, I am stukc in a meeting, can you drop him off?’_

‘Yes, when is it convenient for you.’

_‘The sooner, the better.’_

‘I’ll get in the car and deliver your PEET right away.’

He gets Mac out of the kennel and loads him in the bench in the back of his truck. Mac whines when the door is locked, but it is for his own safety. He drives towards the address that is texted to him and isn´t surprised to find that it is an deserted parking lot. It is a clandestine purchase, so the buyer probably doesn´t want to be identified.

Although the PEET industry is a government sanctioned program where convicts are turned into PEETS so they can contribute in a safe manner in society. It was a way to take care of the overcrowding of prisons. When the program was introduced, he jumped right in, finding himself a prison doctor that was underpaid. Now he custom delivers non-convict PEETS to wealthy clientele who aren´t comfortable bringing an ex-convict into their home.

When he arrives, there is a large black SUV waiting. He parks the car and gets out and opens the back door, where he calls Mac out. The PEET is really a charm, obedient and smart. He will make someone a great PEET.

‘Come boy.’

Mac quickly follows him. And he can see the driver getting out and opening the back door. A man with greying hair comes out, the buyer, he guesses.

‘Good afternoon. Well, here he is, Mac.’

Mac starts sniffing the other man and sits down, looking up.

‘He exceeds my expectation.’

‘Thank you. You can transfer the money to the bank account that I will text you. I will also provide instructions on how to take care of his gel implant.’

‘There is no need, I already have a vet ready who will take care of everything.’

‘You’re all settled then.’

He hands Mac’s leash to the man and turns around, walking away. He can hear Mac whining for a moment, but he is probably taken to the car, because he can hear the door closing and the car drives away.

This was a quick turnover, if every transaction would go so smooth, it would make him a happy man.

* * *

The trafficker had come highly recommended, and he had to admit, the PEET is worth every cent. The dog is obedient, and well behaved. He can only guess, but underneath the clothes, he suspects a gorgeous body. Mac is lean and has gorgeous blond hair, it is not too short but he will probably let it grow a bit longer. If he lets the PEET exercise, he will probably get a nice body tone. he can´t wait. Mac has finally settled, after having sniffed everything in the car. Now the driving has lulled him into sleep and he is lying on the backseat, sleeping.

When they arrive home and are inside the mansion, he clips off the leash and lets Mac roam free. The house has been PEET proofed and he can´t get out. Mac immediately starts looking around, and it is clear he is insatiably curious. That can be a problem, but he will see.

He never thought about it, but Mac is looking good enough for breeding, he can fetch quite the stud fee. With his pleasant disposition and good body he will probably father some gorgeous pups. He makes a mental note to check out the market. He knows it has been outlawed for ninety years and that it still gets the death penalty in Texas, but they are not in Texas. He can’t bring Mac into a show as he doesn´t have the right documents, on the other side, when has that ever stopped him?

* * *

‘So, what do you think? Could he be a stud?’

‘Absolutely, if he has the right paperwork, we can enroll him into the next show. Do you know why he was in prison? He doesn´t look like a hardened criminal and quite young actually.’

‘Yeah, he was caught for cracking a safe. He robbed the vault of the company where he worked as a trainee.’

The other man nods in understanding.

‘That will do it. OK, no problem. Send me his paperwork and I will put him in the next show. Once he has won a show, it will be easier to stud him. I would recommend you to employ an experienced handler so that he will be presented at his best. Such a person will know what judges like and how to groom him.’

‘Thanks for the tip. And you will get the necessary paperwork this afternoon.’

‘Well, looking forward to seeing you and Mac.’

When his name is mentioned Mac looks up where he has been laying on the floor next to his owner.

‘Yes, we are talking about you, boy.’

Mac gives a goofy smile and gets up, looking for his ball.

* * *

‘Next, we have american-bred.’

The handler gives a short jerk on the leash and Mac looks up. When the woman starts walking he follows her. She has the best treats and she does fun things with him, so Mac is always excited to see her. But this time they went to a place where there are more like him and the smells are overwhelming. He looks around and he sees others he would like to play with. When he wants to investigate, a short jerk on his collar, makes him look up again. He doesn´t understand what she is saying to him, but her body language is clear, so he follows her.

He needs to run and walk next to her and finally is told to stay, so he does. A man walks in a circle looking around and follows him to see what he is looking at. It makes the man smile when he stops in front of Mac.

‘Stack Mac!’

Mac positions himself like he is taught. The judge gives him a rub and Mac leans into the touch, before his mouth is opened. He wants to pull back, but the leash is held short so there is nowhere to go. The man lets his hands roam over his body which gives him an uneasy feeling. Next the man touches his genitals, it confuses him, but it is over before he can really do anything about it.

The man walks away and Mac looks curiously at his handler, who gives him a pat. Then all of a sudden the man comes forward again and attaches a ribbon to his collar. And his handler pulls him into a hug. He is unsure what happened, but it must be good.

There are bright flashes and Mac starts a bit.

‘When he came into the ring, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. He was totally balanced, curves in all the right places, athletic condition and with that face, he took my breath away.’

Mac looks up, unsure who they are describing, but he gets a nice rube and he settles. When everything is done, he is taken back to his bench and he is fed and watered. After that his hair is once again combed and styled and they enter the ring again.

By the end of the day, he is done, his limbs ache and he is tired. He is placed in the bench and taken to the car where he falls asleep.

When they arrive home, his owner is happy. Mac is not sure why, but it is clear he is and he gets some treats, so he is happy. He gets his favorite toy and takes it to his bed.

* * *

‘Yes, the stud fee is twenty five thousand dollars. Yes, I know it is a lot, but he was best of breed, you saw the prizes he has won. I will send you the genetic screening and pre-breeding tests. He is ready to go. Is your dame ready? OK, you can come over.’

The man hangs up the phone and he calls Mac. Mac happily runs over, as elegant as he is during shows, so clumsy does he appear in real life.

‘Hey boy, you are going to sire today.’

Not that much later the doorbell rings and Mac can tell there is another dog outside, he starts barking but his owner tells him to be quiet, so he stops, eagerly waiting for the door to open. He is taken by the collar and held back while the door opens. A woman with a blond bitch is standing in front of the door.

‘Come in, please.’

They introduces each other and give the dogs a rub, before they go to a room that is prepared for the breeding. Mac wants to sniff the other dog, it is the first time he has seen another dog so close and he wants to play.

‘He is eager.’

‘He has a very nice disposition, so he will make great pups.’

The two dogs are left in the room and Mac wants to play, but the other dog looks confused at him. Eventually he gives up and lays down.

‘Well, this is not why I pay a stud fee.’

‘No, I don´t know what has gotten into him, but no problem, I will get the vet to get his sperm so we can artificially inseminate Lady.’

‘You better. Here is my card.’

The woman and the other dog leave and Mac doesn´t understand what he did wrong, but his owner is angry, so he curls into himself a small as possible.

His owner leaves the room, entering again with another man. Mac looks expectantly at the man, but when he wants to touch his genitalia, he bites the man and scampers off. The back door is open and Mac runs outside. There is a forest in front of him and he runs off.


End file.
